Anakin Skywalker (Legends)
Statistics Name: Anakin Skywalker. Origin: Star Wars. Classification: Human, Jedi Knight, The Chosen One. Gender: Male. Age: 23 (Revenge of the Sith). Tier: '| '''E-3 '| '''Destructive Capacity: | Continent Level (Surpassed Darth Tyrannus & was contender for being the most powerful Jedi of his age). | Speed: | Relativistic combat (Performed the Slip-jaws maneuver with Obi-Wan during the space abttle over Coruscant. Traded strikes with Obi-Wan Kenobi during their duel on Mustafar), Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition. | Durability: | Naturally Street Level, Continent Level via Force Amplification. | Intelligence: At age 9, Skywalker demonstrated a great aptitude for piloting, mechanics, and engineering—he built the protocol droid C-3PO, an advanced droid fluent in over six million forms of communication, as well as a functional podracer. An extremely skilled swordsman in the art of lightsaber combat. Though as unorthodox as his battle plans were, he was a brilliant military strategist & tactician. Stamina: Superhuman+. Range: | Extended Melee Range, Several dozens of metres via Force Powers. | Weaknesses: His overconfidence in his abilities & arrogance. His fear for losing the ones he loves lead to his descent into the Dark Side & transformation into the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. He can become extremely impulsive when angered. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Aura Sense, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Ballistic Scream, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Force Barrier, Regeneration, (Low-Mid), Poison/Life-Force Absorption Resistance, Energy Manipulation (Capable of reflecting, redirecting, & absorbing energy attacks launched at him), Matter Manipulation on a sub-atomic scale (Activating/editing a Holocron requires one to make numerous alterations to it on a subatomic scale). Pyrokinesis Weapons & Equipment Anakin Skywalker's Lightsaber, Utility Belt Notable Attacks & Techniques Force Push: '''The most basic applications of Force Push utilized telekinetic energy to push objects away from the caster. At more powerful levels, Force Push could create a telekinetic impulse via the Force, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air akin to an explosive force. '''Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate physical objects using the power of the Force. For a sufficiently skilled practitioner, the size of the object will not matter. One could lift something as small as a piece of fruit to an X-wing starfighter, as well as dispel gaseous substances & disarming enemies. Its only limits is the creative potential the Force-user has. Force Visions: '''Rare—but powerful—aspects of the Force, and considered the cornerstone of the Unifying Force. Generally, when peering deep into the Force, a Force user had the potential to see events that could happen in the future. Force visions were extremely rare, and uncontrollable. Often, one would meditate to gain a vision, but only a few would actually succeed. Some Jedi and Sith endowed with this Force power were capable of detecting when friends and apprentices were in danger, examining details of past events, and predicting the probable outcome of future actions or events. '''Mind Trick: '''An ability of the Force that allowed the practitioner to influence the thoughts of the affected, generally to the user's advantage. When using the mind trick, the practitioner generally adopted a suggestive tone of voice and used a distinctive gesture, waving their hand in front of the target's face. The mind trick was said to work only on the weak-minded, and there were certain species, including Toydarians, that were either highly resistant or immune to it. However, the mind trick could be used by a group of Jedi simultaneously to exert a greater collective influence on those who would normally be able to resist a single Jedi's attempt alone. '''Force Leap: '''A Force Power that used the Force to augment the user's natural leaping ability. Force users adept in this technique could perform awe-inspiring vertical/horizontal leaps with impunity. '''Force Speed: An ability of the Force that allowed its user to increase his or her speed for a brief time. Making them appear as a blur or moving almost instantaneously, while environment appeared in slow motion to the user. Force Barrier: Both an offensive and defensive Force power, aligned neither with the Light or Dark Sides of the Force, that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. It can also be used to protect one's self from harmful gases if trapped in a space with such. Force Healing: '''A power that used the Force to accelerate the natural healing process rapidly. Initial levels required meditation, but greater aptitude usually granted faster regeneration, without need of meditation. Greater levels of attainment were also able to mend far more severe injuries, even major damage to flesh and bone and even going as far as to mend internal damage, such as damage to the heart, lungs, and so forth. '''Force Choke: '''A Dark Side Force Power where one would strangle the victim (usually to death) with the Force. It is often performed with a grip-like gesture. '''Force Crush: '''One of the most violent Force abilities known to the Sith and the Jedi, this deadly technique lifted the opponent into the air and, as they were floating, their body would implode as it was crushed by the Force. '''Force Scream: '''An involuntary Force exertion manifested by those whose alignment was with the dark side of the Force. It was a scream, of strong frustration, rage, or grief, emitted through the Force that triggered shock waves that rippled through the Force. This caused devastation to any that were unfortunate enough to be in proximity. '''Animal bond: An ability of the Force that allowed its user to connect mentally with a wild animal. Pyrokinesis: '''A Force power that allowed a Force-user to manipulate and generate fire by rubbing and heating up air molecules together. At a young age, Anakin Skywalker accidentally used this power to burn an opponent from the inside of their body. '''Tutaminis: Through the Force, Force users could draw potentially harmful heat or electrical energy into their bodies and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Note: This profile only covers the non-canon Legends version of Anakin Skywalker. For the profile of his canon self, see here. Category:Character Profiles Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Tier E